Episode 1947 (11 May 2000)
Synopsis Frank is furious and says "Am I expected to live here with you sleeping on the sofa?" Dan grins and says he's sleeping in Ricky's old room, and says "You haven't told him have you? - it looks like someone has some explaining to do." Frank can't believe it was 3 weeks ago that Ricky left and Peggy didn't tell him. Peggy tells him about the car ringing scam to raise the cash. She tells him that Phil was the last person to see Ricky. Frank is furious and goes to see Phil. He and Lisa are "talking". She tells Phil not to answer it, and Frank starts shouting. Phil says he has to speak to Frank, and Lisa bitches that now she knows where his priorities lie. Phil takes Frank to the car lot and dumps him on Roy. Frank shouts at Roy, and he and Phil tell Frank what went on, and that it was when Ricky found out that he left. Frank says he doesn't give a toss about the poxy little racket, he just wants his boy back. Roy says Peggy is the one that wanted to keep it going. Frank rushes back to confront Peggy, and tells Janine to disappear, and asks Peggy for an explanation. Phil joins in, and explains about Ricky being worried about his criminal record. He tells Frank that he's not blameless and if he had treated Ricky like a grown up, he might have behaved like one - and Frank wouldn't give him a job would he? Phil adds that this was just the last straw, and it was Bianca and Liam that caused the problem - if Frank had bothered to go to visit his grandchild when he was in Manchester, he'd have found out for himself. They say that Ricky will probably come back just like Frank does after running off when he's upset. Frank starts crying. Peggy goes to make some tea. Peggy "explains" about the dodgy cars it's for paying Dan off. Frank insists that it's major crime and will lead to prison - "You always get caught in the end." Downstairs, Phil and Dan bitch at each other, and Phil says if Dan isn't scared he must be stupid, and Dan retorts that stupid is selling half a pub for a fiver, and he distinctly remembers telling Phil that, but he was too stupid to listen. Pat comes up to see Frank and Peggy, and they put on a brave face. Frank says Claire's life is a mess just like the rest of his life. Frank says Pat was the only one who told it to him straight, and he misses her so much - and he walked out - the sins of the father, etc. He asks if she's happy with Roy. She says he cares about her, and he's decent and straight as a die. Frank smiles, and says he's pleased for her. Roy comes in looking worried and Frank reassures him by making it obvious that he hasn't mentioned anything to Pat. Phil goes home and Mick is waiting, for his money. Lisa asks why he sacked Mick, and Phil tells her not to undermine his decisions. Phil tells Mick if there was ever a chance of him getting his job back, he just blew it. Lisa is furious, saying Mick was being considerate and kind, not like Phil. Jackie gets "happy pills" from the doctor, and tells Gianni it will take a while for the to kick in, but she can think of something to do while they wait. She drags him home and they are kissing passionately when Steve bursts in, and cheerfully says he'll be out of their way in a second. Billy stops Steve in the street and Steve tells him to get lost. Billy says he should be more careful, or he WILL get lost. Terry gives Janine her money - and extra for coming back to work, and she smiles broadly and Terry stares at her, saying she is the spitting image of someone. He gets home and asks Irene if she had a nice evening. He tells Irene that Janine worked hard and has a good attitude. Phil goes back to the business meeting. Roy wants to bow out, and Phil says no-one is bowing out - except Peggy. Frank tells them all that if it comes to it Peggy knows nothing about it. Frank asks if they have the cars - Phil says yes, and buyers - Roy says maybe. Dan listens outside the door to the entire conversation. Frank asks Roy if he's really up for it, no going back after this. Roy takes a deep breath and says he's in. Frank tells Dan to go home and has a toast with Roy, Phil and Peggy to the Queen Vic and its restoration to the rightful owner. Dan looks annoyed. Credits Main cast *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Diane Copland as Maureen *Gavin Richards as Terry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Sylvester Williams as Mick Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes